Timeline of Bokeya
The following is a timeline of Bokeya, a provincial island of the West Indies. 15th Century * 1493 - Christopher Columbus makes landfall on Bokeya. 16th Century * 1506 - Ramon Aguilar founds the first permanent European settlement on the island. * 1510 - The first African slaves are brought to Bokeya for slave labor. * 1540 - The port-town, Bahia del Rey, is named the capital of Bokeya. * 1586 - Cacique Hanoka, the last of the Taino rulers of Bokeya, is executed by the Spanish governor. His son, Lucoa is enslaved and sent to Puerto Rico. 17th Century * 1654 - England attacks Spain's Caribbean colonies. After a failed attack on the city of Santo Domingo on Hisapanoila, the English armada easily takes over the defenseless islands of Jamaica and Bokeya. * 1670 - Ownership of Bokeya officially transfers to England with the Treaty of Madrid. 19th Century * 1865 - The first national elections are held in Bokeya. Christopher Clarke, the first Golden Gator is elected as President and he appoints former American slave and his aid-de-camp Prince Shields as the first Prime Minister. * 1868 - Parliament used government funds in order to found the Bokeya Institute of Technology, basing it's curriculum off of the model of German research universities. The school had a two-fold goal, in order to teach about agriculture and get the nation back on track, and in order to study the ruins of Makaima. Since the beginning of the war the Bokeyans noted the strange objects in the ruins, yet unaware that they were extraterrestrial in origin. * 1872 - Bokeyan researchers begin to discover the experiments that were being conducted in the alien ruins. From one experiment they learn how to augment their iron into a material much harder and more ductile than anything contemporary. * 1873 - Researchers are able to use alien agricultural experiments in order to recreate certain fertilizing compounds in order to accelerate the growth and hardiness of crops, particularly cotton and sugar, bringing in new wealth to the island. * 1880 ** Bokeyan researchers are able to create rudimentary telecommunications devices. They are large and immobile but they can transmit, receive, and record sounds wirelessly over extended ranges. ** Researchers further discover Kinetic Engines, some derived from wholly alien materials and others they tried to recreate using earth materials. These kinetic engines are able to take energy from the sun, sound, heat, motion, etc. and turn it into another form. Bokeyans begin producing these engines in order to serve as lighting and energy sources across the island, being very secretive about the new innovation. * 1885 ** Researchers finally develop the means to replicate the miniature and transportable kinetic engines. ** The Bokeyan military science learns how to use portable Kinetic Engines in order to develop concussive energy weapons and mass drivers. ** Bokeyan researchers invite Heinrich Hertz to their island in order to examine the kinetic engines and study the electromagnetic radiation they emitted. Hertz swears to secrecy on the condition that he can take one of the engines back to his lab for study. * 1890 ** The Bokeyan government purchases several automobiles from Karl Benz. They replace the combustion engine with kinetic engines and begin experimenting with other improvements. ** Bokeyan researchers use Hertz research to expand their capabilities with the telecomm packs, finding they can transmit a variety of electromagnetic signals through the packs, including light. * 1895 ** The Bokeyan government institutes free educational programs for citizens. ** The government begins funding industrialization attempts, using their alien technology to gain quick advances in manufacturing normal goods in order to become competitive. * 1898 - Chrisopher Clarke passes in his sleep at age 68 after a period of illness. The country has a month of mourning, interring him in a tomb near Makaima. * 1910 - Researchers are able to create silicone threaded products, effectively weaving objects together. Though Bokeyans begin to adopt plastic from the United States, the silicone products are used for more industrial applications. * 1914 - Along with the rest of the West Indies, Bokeya enters World War I. They are hesitant to release their soldiers with their advanced technology, fearful for an attempted invasion by European powers. * 1915 - Bokeyan biologists manipulate the alien agricultural experiments to apply to livestock and humans. They find they are capable of destroying certain diseases and increasing the hardiness of animals as well as plants. They discover large doses can be dangerous but the miraculous subtance can be used for healing. * 1920 ** Bokeyan researchers continue to manipulate their telecomm packs until they find that suddenly they can communicate with the ruins computer network. They begin the arduous process of creating a common language, discovering that the ruins contains a vast digital library. ** At the end of World War I a Bokeyan is selected as the West Indian representative to the League of Nations. * 1930 - Researchers are finally able to begin deciphering the contents of the alien library. In the process they learn an exceptional amount about computers and begin the process of building their own based off of the alien architecture. * 1940 - Bokeyan researchers develop their first functioning supercomputer and combine it with their telecommunications pack. They discover that there are more alien ruins scattered throughout the earth. The Bokeyan President convinces the rest of the West Indian council to join World War II, without indicating their ulterior motive to protect the alien ruins from being discovered. * 1942 - Though they cannot yet replicate them, the Bokeyans discover gravity drives and ion propulsion devices in the alien ruins. They begin the process of experimenting their use with vehicles and powered flight. * 1945 ** Bokeyan researchers develop Obdurium based in part on the alien research. They begin investigating how to use it's unique electromagnetic properties. ** Fearing the destructive power of the United States Bokeya begins developing their own missiles based on the kinetic drives. In the process they discover that the US nuclear program may be in part based on alien information, like their own advancements. * 1950 ** A Bokeyan inventor manages to recreate the alien ion drives and create the first hovercrafts on the island. ** BIT begins developing personal alien computers to be used for government work. With this development they use the islands telecomm network in order to create the first rudimentary networking. ** Bokeyan engineers are able to the use the advancements of agricultural and environmental engineering to completely modernize cities across the island. Buildings are made of super-materials and connected into the unified power and communications grid. * 1960 - Bokeya uses their telecomm system in order to monitor Earth's orbit, watching the development of the US-Soviet space race. * 1965 - Researchers begin the development of complex robotics, capable of creating androids with sophisticated artificial intelligence. * 1975 - Bokeyan doctors managed to develop artificial, mechanical organs based off of successes with the robotics program. * 1980 - Bokeyan researchers develop rudimentary mechanisms to manipulate the weather on the island. They are able to ensure proper weather patterns for agriculture and maintain a pleasant atmosphere for natives and tourists. They are further able to manipulate this device to weaken or redirect otherwise damaging tropical storms and hurricanes. * 1985 - Bokeyan researchers at BIT develop arcologies. * 1995 - Bokeyan robotics have gained a certain degree of autonomy, with several exceptional cases appearing to border on human intelligence. * 2000 - A Bokeyan company INSERT NAME HERE is permitted to go public selling prosthesis and robotics products on the international market. This is followed by several other smaller companies that receive writs of release from the government. * 2008 - Following the appearance of Champion the Bokeyan government begins to release numerous writs of release, bringing a number of technologies to the worlds view. They still maintain their secrecy but their technological edge is noted by the rest of the world.